


Una manzana crujiente.

by luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: "Un crujiente interior, una manzana dura con azúcar en sus ojos. Es primoroso. Su cabello lavanda retrata lo angelical de su blanca faz, expandiendo así un aura de paz y amor que me enternece hasta el corazón. Sin embargo, no se le debe subestimar, ya que es un aura meramente externa porque, en el interior, es una manzana madura; fresca, listo para devorarse al mundo y probar lo equivocados que yacen sobre él".Y Rook guarda silencio tras esa sonrisita habitual.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt
Kudos: 6





	Una manzana crujiente.

"Un crujiente interior, una manzana dura con azúcar en sus ojos. Es primoroso. Su cabello lavanda retrata lo angelical de su blanca faz, expandiendo así un aura de paz y amor que me enternece hasta el corazón. Sin embargo, no se le debe subestimar, ya que es un aura meramente externa porque, en el interior, es una manzana madura; fresca, listo para devorarse al mundo y probar lo equivocados que yacen sobre él".

Rook guarda silencio tras esa sonrisita habitual. Cierra los ojos, mismo gesto que tiene con el cuaderno en su regazo. 

—Muy bien, mon cher —Cruza una pierna sobre otra, haciendo un brindis con el choque de sus tobillos—. Dime, ¿qué opinas?~ 

Epel abre más los ojos. Boquea, suspendiendo tanto las cejas que se vuelven una diminuta línea colorida en su rostro. 

¿Por qué Rook tiene que ser así? No es que sea malo, no, o sea, lo que Epel trata de decir es que… Bueh, en realidad no sabe qué quiere decir. ¡Es demasiado! Traga grueso. 

—Yo… —El flequillo oculta y corta por la mitad el rostro de Epel. Rook se toma la libertad de deslizar la melena del joven detrás de la oreja.

Epel espera que Rook le continúe con unos "¿tú…? Dime..." Pero se mantiene callado. Demasiado. Bueno, eso no es raro, ¿o si? Sólo que a veces le da un poco de miedo y se encoge de hombros. 

Qué rayos, reflexiona Felmier. Gruñe, carraspeando y casi quiere quitarse a Rook de encima como arrancar las mariposas en su estómago. 

—Uhm… está… Lindo. Quiero decir, uh, tienes talento en esas cosas de poesía y yo…

—Es para ti.

"Lo sé—".

—Ya sé, Rook, es sólo que… —Arrastra sus pies hasta pegarlos a su pecho, abrazándose—. No estoy… Acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Hunt se toma un momento. La diestra que explora a Epel se escurre bajo el camino de la oreja hasta el cuello, aterrizando en la espalda donde le proporciona un mimo que frena al moverse. Ya no hay espacio entre ambos ni dudas cuando responde, con su clásica templanza:

—No te preocupes… No respondas de inmediato. Tu silencio me deleita y me hace saber cuánto te ha calado. Después de todo, eres mi musa, mon petit Epel.

Es un beso al oído, un hormigueo que le deja ardiendo por más que quiera tirarse un balde de agua fría encima y olvidar el asunto. Le falla la respiración, ¿así se siente ser halagado? Es tan extraño pero… Bonito. No quiere ser cursi, pero Rook sabe cómo buscar —con paciencia y respeto— ese lado suyo. 

Aunque sea una manzana crujiente.

Su dulce manzana crujiente.

Y quizás, solo quizás Epel cede a apoyarse en los hombros de Rook, buscando un abrazo y un beso secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> DIOSMÍOSOYTANCURSI y un desastre con el RookPel, mis perdones—. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado la cursilería de Rook! Anyway, explorando su dinámica.


End file.
